


Rampancy

by Just_A_Spectator



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Chicago is a hothead, Frustrated Freelancer, OCs - Freeform, Project Freelancer, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Spectator/pseuds/Just_A_Spectator
Summary: “ Come on! Really Crow? Me and Chi have fought armies before! Have a little faith!” the black and yellow soldier who the prosthetic arm belonged to bellowed lightheartedly. After a pause the first voice replies again “Running scenarios. Adding faith parameters. Readjusting calculations…. Possibility of survival: 10% with multiple injuries of varying degrees, most fatal if not treated immediately. I guess faith does increase our chances.”Two Freelancers decide to defect in the middle of a war. Is it really a good idea?





	Rampancy

**Author's Note:**

> Had this one sitting unfinished for months before I finally picked it up again yesterday.  
> Companion piece to an SFM pic which is what spawned this fic and that you can find here: https://juliet-v.deviantart.com/art/Rampancy-688044264

“ _Backup arriving in 3 minutes Chicago, you and Oregon will only be able to hold out for approximately half an hour at most in the best scenario.”_ says a smooth velvet like voice as gunfire is heard in the distance. Two figures in armor barreled through the streets of Elideya, attempting to avoid the fighting surrounding them. A soldier stepped silently out of cover, aiming his rifle at the blue silhouetted head but before he could fire an arm pins them to the wall by their neck “ Come on! Really Crow? Me and Chi have fought armies before! Have a little faith!” the black and yellow soldier who the prosthetic arm belonged to bellowed lightheartedly. After a pause the first voice replies again “ _Running scenarios. Adding faith parameters. Readjusting calculations…. Possibility of survival: 10% with multiple injuries of varying degrees, most fatal if not treated immediately. I guess faith does increase our chances.”_ Oregon begins to splutter as his companion punches through another soldier's visor before she chuckles at their antics “I think Crow's gotten the hang of sarcasm thanks to you! Crow, be nicer to your big bro. ” a small smoky avatar appears sitting on her shoulder as the second soldier runs while checking her ammo, its crossed arms and the furrowed brows her glowing face conveys indicate a pout “ _He isn't really my brother and you know it, you're not my mother either... I am an A.I.  A...I...! I was created not shat out of a vagina.” she huffs before vanishing again, signaling the end of her rant._ The black armored bulk of a man pauses before screeching “But she's using it on me! You’re the mother hen!” The blue soldier waves her hand around “Tough shit Oreo. We're on a team and I was assigned Crow to develop her skills. Deal with it fatass.” 

Silence plagues the air turning it into a mix of thick, heavy and uncomfortable before Oregon finally slices through it “What are we gonna do… If we get out I mean. Our lives were the project… We can't just walk away from that like it's nothing Chicago.” he says while looking at her, trying to read her through the one way visors before she finally harrumphs in silent frustration “We can and we will. You see what they're doing with team Alpha, their little games and experiments, you saw how Utah ended up and God knows what happened to Georgia, no one ever told us a damn thing! So tell me… How long-” her visor stares at him, the sounds of gunshots and screaming growing louder before she resumes her speech. “How long until they get tired of the “best of the best” and go for us, the rejects, the small fries, and start fucking us up too. He'll they already got your eyes, you complain about headaches all day since you got them, your cyber arms keep glitching too and do they bother to fix it?” Oregon goes to answer lifting a finger up but before he can she barrels over him “I'm not letting them touch you again, we're family now and we take care of each other.” Oregon’s shoulders slouch before he pulls his sister-in-arms in for a hug that could rival a bear, dropping his hold on her as soon as she starts coughing. “Alright, we'll cross that bridge when we get there then, Crow what's the fastest way out?” the smoky avatar flashes back into visibility between then as a map hovers behind her showing various areas marked out in different colors and shapes “ _ The five orange circled areas are the current fighting hotspots, the other areas are dangerous territory too since many insurrectionists, UNSC soldiers and Project Freelancer personnel are unaccounted for nor can I keep track of them all. I suggest grabbing the nearest vehicle and riding through the underground tunnels, it is likely that there will be threats there too though due to the tunnels’ diameter it is doubtful there will be too many seeing as the civil war is currently focused on surface level. Should be an easy ride.”  _ a hand bumps Oregon’s shoulder gently to get his attention, before Chicago reloads her pistols and checks her prototype sword “Let's find us some bikes and get the hell out of dodge then. What do you say Oreo?”

 

The fight got to them before they could reach any sort of vehicle in the form of three other Freelancers, marines from every side as well as insurrectionists. “Fucking hell everybody and their mother is here!” Chicago screeched in rage as she shot down a soldier taking aim at her visor “ _ The M.o.I. must've realised our tracking equipment and communications were cut and rightly assumed we are defecting. They have most likely set a bounty on our heads as well as transmitted our last know location to every friendly on the field.”  _  Oregon tripped over himself before balancing his body again to punch a Freelancer square in the jaw and shouting over the man's girlish squeaking “ARE YOU FUCKING SHITING ME CROW? WHY WASN'T THAT IN YOUR PLANS??” a sigh was barely audible over the moans of the small group the two Ex-freelancers had managed to dispatch before the program replied “ _ The possibility that bikes were so hard to come across was not a thing I had calculated as I planned our escape. I apologize.”  _ Silence hung in the air as they continued their search, this time prepared for more enemies.

 

It felt like hours. The hours blended into a mix of gunfire, punching and kicking, and stealthily moving around (mostly) and yet the duo was no closer to leaving the war zone than before. Chicago let out a frustrated scream as she impaled the 3rd freelancer she found “GOD DAMN IT WHY IS IT SO HARD TO FIND A GODDAMN WORKING  VEHICLE!” a beat of silence passed before she dropped the poor dead soldier and cut off Crow's response “Do  _ NOT  _ answer that! It was a rethoric question.” A shot rang out and another body could be heard collapsing behind the blue defactor as Oregon put his pistol back in it's holster in order to better handle his rifle and came closer to his partner, carefully laying a hand on her shoulder and squeezing reassuringly “Don't worry we're getting out of here sooner or later and we're gonna get ourselves a new life alright?” the young woman attempted to release the tension in her shoulders before stiffly nodding and pulling her black armored friend behind cover so they could take a small breather and check their ammo and supplies, thoughts of what the future could be floating through all three heads serving as a small incentive before hopping back into the fray.

 

Unfortunately for them, today would be the last day of their partnership, their friendship fated to be broken at the hands of corporate plans and evil schemes.

Memories of their companionship either faded and forever lost or bent and corrupted beyond recognition.


End file.
